Through the Eyes of Nate Getz
by sirscreen
Summary: How our favorite psychologist views the team, with insights that may suprise you.


**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I only recently got a computer (iPad not that good for posting stuff on the web), so my access has been sporadic. Hope you can forgive me enough to read and review.**

A problem: it something that causes trouble, an interference with the intended process. In the mechanical world, the "normal" world, we see the problem when we see the end result. A burned cookie? Obviously the result of too much time in an oven at too high a temperature. Car trouble? That flat tire might have something to do with it.

In the world of "normal" psychology, seeing the end result is often too late to fix the problem. For the end result is madness, or irreparable damage to the psyche. I use the burned cookie example again. It becomes impossible to turn the cookie from it's hard, carbon encrusted state into something wholesome and delicious. It is only possible to begin anew, with new batter and dough to make a new cookie. But humans are not cookies. It is impossible to start again from scratch.

But "normal" is such a subjective term. It doesn't apply to me or my work. If there were normal people doing this job, they'd have gone insane and/ or homicidal and/or suicidal. That is not t say that this team is in any way stronger or tougher than 'normal' people (Well, except maybe Sam). It's better to say that they are merely better adapted to the environment, like ducks are better in the water than gorillas.

This makes for some interesting observations. I stood on the landing overlooking the office. It's amazing how unobtrusive you can be with a book you pretend to read and a wall to lean against.. As always, you could hear Sam and Callen before you saw them. The sound of their lighthearted arguments always preceded their arrival. depending on how you look at it, these arguments could be a problem. Indeed, how could people of such differing temperaments be such good friends? Surely, they would eventually find one thing that would drive them apart, one debate that could never be resolved. Maybe, but for the moment, they would trust each other with their lives. In fact, I am willing to bet that Sam entrusts Callen with the lives of his children. These petty squabbles over such mundane things such as waffles vs pancakes, Democrat vs Republican, Religion vs Science, are in fact incredibly healthy for a relationship such as theirs, because if either has a particular problem with one another, then it never stays secret for a long time. And I measure long time in minutes for them.

Deeks and Kensi are already in. They, too, have arguments and play fights frequently. The difference between them and Sam and Callen is that they have an under layer of sexual tension that makes it downright intoxicating to watch. Okay, maybe for someone who's been a fan of soap operas since childhood. Kensi is treated by Sam and Callen as a beloved little sister to be protected and watched over, though they would never admit it too her for fear of her wrath (Not. Fun.). Deeks, however, is treated like a resident foster child in the family. He's loved and tolerated, but is just shy of true acceptance. But I think he likes it that way. It gives him more freedom, the thought of having an escape route back to the LAPD. It gives him an excuse to act as he pleases, to not worry about being liked, because no matter how long he stays, his position is only temporary. But he won't leave. He loves Kensi too much for that to happen. So he will put up with Callen and Sam's ribbing, for her. And give back as good as he gets.

But he never forgets that when it all goes down, they will have his back, just like he has theirs.

And then their is Nell and Eric. If Deeks and Kensi have a lot of sexual tension, the Nell and Eric are almost married. In fact, the only possible reason that I can come up with as to why they aren't together is that Nell can whip Erics ass on Call of Duty. The Christmas kiss will either speed things along or just make things awkward and drag things along. On the one hand, the speed things along is easier. The awkward solution is more fun to watch though.

I notice Hetty notice me. I knew my brilliant disguise would never fool her. She just nods and turns away. I knew I would have to talk to her latter. She was the one who brought me into OSP in the first place. Macy just tolerated me. Well, maybe she liked me. I'm not sure. But Hetty was the one who recommended that a psychologist be brought in permanently to OSP to deal with the "odd" personalities and the problems that inevitably occurred. I'm not entirely sure if she chose me because she knew that I'd eventually graduate to field work, or if she merely wanted a psychologist to look after the well being of her people. I think a little of both. The chessmaster looks to the future to solve the present. Either way, she won.

Only recently has it occurred to me that I'm not entirely "normal" either. Because what normal man sees a dangerous job that pays less than he makes and wants to join them?

No wonder I find myself so interesting.


End file.
